DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) devices are known in which an array of charge storage cells is provided, each storage cell consisting of a single transistor and a single capacitor. As is well known, each storage cell stores a single binary data bit according to whether the associated capacitor is charged (data state “1”) or discharged (data state “0”). It is also well known that the charge stored in the charged capacitors decays with time, and that it is therefore necessary to rewrite the data to the charged storage cells by periodically recharging the capacitors. A conventional DRAM arrangement of this type is shown in FIG. 1. The DRAM device shown in FIG. 1 is provided with m columns and n rows. A data storage cell 10 consisting of a single transistor and a single capacitor is located at each intersection of a row and a column.
For each data storage cell, the source of the associated transistor is connected to one terminal of a capacitor, the other terminal of which is connected to a ground terminal or a given reference voltage (not shown), the gates of the transistors of each row are connected together by a respective conductive track 12, and the drains of the transistors of each column are connected together by a respective conductive track 14. Each of the conductive tracks 12 is connected to a selection circuit 16 for sequentially scanning the conductive tracks 12 of the memory device, and the conductive tracks 14 are each connected to respective writing circuits 18i and reading circuits 20i, where i varies from 1 to m.
In order to refresh the charge states of the data storage cells 10 to counteract the effect of the charge stored in each capacitor decaying with time, the selection circuit 16 scans lines 1 to n by sequentially applying a signal to each conductive track 12 to successively switch on the transistors of all of the data storage cells 10 connected to the conductive track 12 being addressed. This in turn enables the reading circuits 20i to determine the charge state of the associated capacitor by determining the current flowing through each transistor. In response to the determination of the charge state of each capacitor determined by the associated reading circuit 20i, the associated writing circuit 18i causes the capacitor to be recharged or not, depending on its previous charge state.
Prior art DRAM devices of the type shown in FIG. 1 suffer from the drawback that modern memory devices have capacities typically of the order of 1 Gb, such devices typically comprising 1048576 lines. The refreshing process typically requires 10 to 50 ns for each line, as a result of which the refreshing process for a 1 Gb device typically requires 10 to 50 ms. Since the refreshing process must typically be carried out about 10 times per second, the time necessary for the refreshing process is of the same order of magnitude as that remaining for the data reading and writing operations. This results in the time required for refreshing limiting the capacity of the memory devices and requiring that special steps be taken to reduce leakage currents.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.